User talk:Tr0529
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and Summary of Policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- TheGrandEditor (Talk) 01:57, September 5, 2011 |} Hey Mr. Tr0539. Yes, that wiki was dead. Sure you checked on it, but nobody used it. I checked on a bunch of stats as an adminstrator (things you probably couldn't figure out how to do considering you're a prepuebescent kid), and not a single person besides the 5 people that edited the wiki ever looked at it, and those people hadn't edited the wiki in ages. It was basically dead. The quality of the wiki was terrible. Spelling errors, improper grammar, and poorly thought-out ideas completely destroyed any sense of legitimacy the wiki could possess. Its articles made no sense and were the most poorly thought out "theory's"/ideas imaginable. "OK guiys u know what be awsommmme? A death ray gun in zombiez that could all the zombies and be reeeally powerful cuz rite now I suck and can't get veary far so they need guns liek these (rendered poorly in PMGs (it didn't even look futuristic or sci-fyish)) so I can pwn sum zombiez even if it wuld ruin any fun in the game by being way too overpowred" That is basically what your wiki amounted to: Poorly thought out and sloppily executed ideas that could only have been made by a 12 year old hyper on Mountain Dew. So yes, the wiki wasn't going anywhere. Should anyone have stumbled upon it they would have found a laughable collection of fanboy-fueled half-baked articles that would hold their attention for only minutes. What I did was a mercy killing. I mean come on, you don't even know how to operate as an administrator mcuh less a founder. Remember that anon you blocked for trolling your front page? That was me. You didn't even have the sense to block my IP address, allowing me to sign in as Mr. Raptor Jesus and fool you into believing I wanted to help the wiki. it shouldn't even have been possible to do in the first place. It's common sense to not let unregistered users to edit the main page. If I may conclude, I merely destroyed some essentially empty space on the internet no one was using anyways. Mr. Raptor Jesus 22:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) oh, P.S. Don't try and tell me you're not an immature eleven-to-twelve year old kid. It is most extremely evident by your half-assed ideas, disgustingly low spelling and grammar skills. "Theory's"? Try theories. "Modle"? Try model. Not to mention the fact you still play with legos. P.P.S. Also, I hope this was life lesson in trust for you. Why let some random user (who was so obviously the troll you'd ecnountered earlier) full administrative rights to your wiki? Niaevity at its best. P.P.P.S. Ah I almost forgot you were merely a 12 year old, so here is glossary for any big words I used that you may not know: Naievity: Childishness caused by a lack of experience Prepuebescent: The state of having not yet hit pueberty Sloppily: Not done well Executed: carried out Laughable: Stupid to the point it has become funny Apology Please ignore everything I said. That was wrong of me and I was just kind of on a rage binge cuz of stress from school. Forgive me. Mr. Raptor Jesus I just unblocked myself on Call od Duty Ideas. Don't bother restoring everything. I'll do it myself. Also, I have a more detaield apology on my CoDwiki site to both you and CallofDuty4 that I think you should read. Mr. Raptor Jesus 00:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC)